Tears Of Love
by Ron Weasly girl
Summary: In the school year of 1996, Harry gets sick and misses a day of school leaving Ron and Hermione with an untold story Harry never knew about.


**Summary: **In the school year of 1996, Harry gets sick and misses a day of school leaving Ron and Hermione with a moment Harry never knew about.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anybody in the books for that matter, but it would be so freakin' cool if i did though!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Tears Of Love**_

Ron sat at his desk eyes down at his books as Lavender battered her eyelashes at him as Snape talked, trying to make him look at her.

You would think being Ron's girlfriend would be enough for the silly little blonde but no- she wanted every living second of Ron's attention. Ron groaned inwardly as he heard her giggle, next to him, Harry just had to sick today! Now he had nobody to talk to he looked up at Hermione who was at the desk next to him across the aisle sitting next to Neville but quickly looked down- no she hated him right now, and he didn't even know why!

"…now take out your text book and go to page 106 about the Avada Kedavra curse…"

_Good thing Harry sick, _Ron thought as he opened his brutally graphic book and opened it to find an illustration of a dead man lying on a floor, Ron shuddered at the look of his wide empty eyes. Was that what Harry's parents looked like after they died? _It's a really good thing Harry's sick. _

Ron couldn't help but notice the way Hermione was looking at the book, he was sure she was thinking the same thing her now perfect teeth biting her bottom lip, fear but also worry in her cinnamon eyes. Then suddenly she turned her head and looked at him surprised to find him staring at her.

Ron felt his cheeks going red and he immediately looked down at the book and began to read,

"…_The only one ever to have survived this curse is the famous Harry James Potter after his parents were killed, he-who-should-not-be-named turned his wand to Harry Potter and the spell amazing backfired killing he-who-should-not-be-named Harry Potter was last seen that night and is mostly likely 10 years old now…" _

Ron couldn't help but smile as he read this; no wonder Snape had giving specific directions _not _to read that paragraph.

_Stupid death eater, _Ron thought bitterly.

"Hey Won-won," he heard Lavender whisper in his ear, "Harry's mentioned in here!"

"Yeah I know-" Ron began but Snape whipped around hearing him to talk.

"Mr. Weasley!" he spat his name like a pebble in his shoe, "Did I ask you to speak?"

"No." Ron answered, looking straight into Snape's wickedly cold eyes, so black it made Ron fell like his was falling into them.

"Then can you explain to the class why were you?" Snape asked him coldly.

"Gladly." Ron said bitterly, not wanted to put any blame on Lavender his said, "I was just saying to Lavender its no wonder you told us not to read paragraph 7 because Harry mentioned in there."

Ron could hear the children of the class whispering and pages flipping of course to look at the paragraph, "And of course," Ron continued, "Someone who hates him for no reason would of course tell us not to read that paragraph."

Ron glanced at Hermione to find her looking at him proudly. He stopped himself from beaming but it was hard seeing he felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest with pride. He barely even noticed as Lavender whispered to all the kids in the class saying, "That's my boyfriend."

Snape however saw Ron's glance and looked icily at Hermione, "Wipe that smile off, Granger!" Snape snapped then looked back at Ron, "Trying to impresses your little heart throb-" he gestured to Hermione who turned bright pink, "-will only get you a detention. I'll see you on Friday at seven."

Ron turned a shade of red in embarrassment, while Lavender looked furious, "She's not his heart throb, I am!" she whispered to herself just barely enough for Ron to hear.

He sank deep into his seat while Hermione buried her head in her hands her cheeks still bright pink, "_Great… one chance to impress Hermione, and Snape ruins it!" _

"Now, class who can tell me who invented the Avada Kedavra curse?" Snape asked surveying the class.

Hermione's hand shot up.

"Anyone?" he asked ignoring Hermione completely.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Please, professor." She asked.

Snape sighed rolling his eyes, "I believe you have talked enough for a lifetime Granger, there is no need to do it now."

"But please, sir, the answer is-" Hermione began but Snape didn't let her finish.

"I said no Granger, you've talked enough in my class."

"But-"

"_No_ Granger!" Snape said, "You need to shut up for once-" the Slytherins snickered- "You and your big mouth, that not even a mother could love. No wonder your little heart throb doesn't love you." He glanced at Ron, which made Hermione blush so deep her cheeks were the color of Ron's hair.

The Slytherins howled with laughter Malfoy fell from his chair rolling around on the floor, while Snape ignored them sitting at his desk grading homework but now a sneer played at his thin lips.

Ron felt his grip on his quill tighten until he snapped it in half splattering ink of his clothes but he didn't care, Ron let the broken quill fall to the floor as white hot anger boiled through his veins barely thinking about what he was doing he reached for his wand feeling like it was the only thing real in the world.

"Don't!" he heard someone whisper to him, and he felt a hand on his, he turned as saw Lavender, "Don't." she said looking angry, and forcefully took the wand from his hand, Ron was about to yell at her but then he heard a sniff from behind him he looked around and saw Hermione her book up so high it was covering her face, but Ron could see her body shaking.

"Hermione?" he said softly forgetting the fact that they weren't speaking, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Ron, go back to your _girlfriend!" _Hermione whispered shrilly, but Ron saw a tear come out from under the protection of the book and _plop! _Onto the desk and then another tear, and another. But Ron just reached across the agile and put a hand on her arm not caring if Snape saw or anybody else for that matter.

"I'm staying here, Hermione." He whispered.

The bell rang, with twelve long _Dings! _Telling the students it was time for lunch, but Hermione and Ron stayed right there as Snape got up and left the Slytherins still roaring with laughter walked out the door even when Lavender asked Ron to come but didn't, and left whining about how she sometimes thought Ron loved Hermione more then her.

"Hermione?" he asked her again as everyone left.

Hermione finally put down her book down to revile her red eyes, still swimming with tears.

"Oh, Ron." She said in a water smile, then with tears rolling down her cheeks she threw her arms around him sobbing.

Ron hugged her back feeling his heart fly through the roof.

"Ron?" she asked him her voice still shaking.

"Yeah."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

Hermione let go of him, "I-I-"

"Yeah?" he asked urging her on.

"-I- want to thank you, for being so nice when I've been hating you lately." Hermione finished looking disappointed with herself.

"Oh. Well, Hermione? Can I tell y-you something?" he asked feeling nervous.

"Yes."

"I-I-" Ron stammered. _Wow, the rooms really hot _he thought.

"I-I… uh miss us talking to each other, yeah. That's what I want to tell you." He finished but he felt his heart sink.

_And I'm in Gryffindor! _Ron thought feeling ashamed.

"Ron?" Hermione asked him quietly, "Is that really what you wanted to tell me?"

"No." Ron said, "What that what you really wanted to tell me?"

"No." Hermione said.

And then quickly- every so quickly the two leaned forward and let their lips touch, then as quick as a whip Hermione stood up got her stuff, and almost left the room when she whispered "Harry?" to Ron ever so quietly, from the door way.

Ron smiled, still haven't quite gotten over the effect of the kiss, "Will never know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading my first fan fic to be posted on this website!


End file.
